


[卡带/四带/斑带]战后余生

by beilin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beilin/pseuds/beilin
Summary: 万恶之源是想开车。（误）缉毒警匪au，架空世界背景，全私设虚构制度注意。倒叙、插叙频繁，时间线凌乱注意。年份只为区别事件前后，没有任何现实联系。主卡带，斑带四带有，不喜勿入！之后每章节只打涉及tag，自行避雷。未成年及养成情节有，不喜勿入。以及：无回忆不火影（误）。本章含卡带、四带r18强迫情节，提及斑带r，雷者勿入！勿入！勿入！





	[卡带/四带/斑带]战后余生

“今天是去警局报备的日子。”  
那三十岁被毁容了半面的脸上露出违和爆棚的孩子气嘟嘴，整个人都垮了下来。还在悄悄的小步往后退。  
旗木卡卡西从身后拎出早就准备好的红豆糕，那双眼睛又变得亮晶晶的，横了他一眼还在嘴犟：“别以为收买我有用，阿飞就是讨厌那个地方！”  
他把红豆糕放在桌上，揪着半面身子都随着红豆糕扭过去的人的耳朵，把人拽了回来。拿出一副看上去简直像是情趣玩具的毛茸茸的手铐，把阿飞双手在前面铐好，又给人披上一件宽松的外套遮住了双手。  
“你这次如果顺利配合，下次可以不铐住你。”  
“好！”阿飞顿时遗忘了之前的据理力争和抗议，这可是他好不容易换来的待遇，从最开始绑得人喘不过气的全套束缚带加黑头套到现在只剩下这一点手铐了。  
耶！革命即将胜利！  
阿飞把脸凑上去，旗木卡卡西也配合的亲了一下他的脸颊，帮他把衣领抚平，“走了。”  
他总觉得卡卡西更喜欢自己凹凸不平的那侧脸，真奇怪，明明又丑又吓人。  
坐上车，看着卡卡西的侧颜，阿飞想不通，为什么那些人都那么害怕自己，自己连卡卡西这个看上去单薄的人都打不过。  
其实他也有点怕，每次他一进去，就拿着枪口对准他的那些人。

“鸣人。”  
“前辈。”  
这个看上去傻憨憨的金色脑袋每次都要把自己和卡卡西分开领走，问一些莫名其妙的问题。他不喜欢这个人，只是直觉上的。毕竟这人没有吼过也没有打过自己。  
两拨人向着各自的审讯室走去，警队新来的年轻后辈看着阿飞黏在卡卡西身上恋恋不舍的眼神憋不住笑了：“像是养了个孩子啊。”  
“不要乱说话。”卡卡西的面色剧变，他看向带土，可是已经来不及了。  
鸣人也一瞬间做好了格斗准备：“全体后退，关闭t1、t2门。”  
刹那间这条通道被封死了两侧。  
卡卡西只是谨慎的看着宇智波带土的眼神黯淡下来，口中无意识的呢喃道：“孩子么...只是...捡回来的...废物...”  
头好痛。  
“波风水门，我对你来说，到底是什么呢？”是自己的声音，只是比现在稚嫩太多。  
波风水门是谁？  
“我一直把你当作我亲生的....”是谁在说话，听上去气都要断了。  
不...住口...  
头真痛啊。

1879年。  
你知道吗？琳遭受了什么，我又遭受了什么？我那么信任你，依赖你，崇拜你。追随着你的道路，偷偷望着你的背影，想要成为你的接班人，站在你的身旁，成为有用的人。  
“无论斑和你说了什么，都不要相信他。”  
“那你为什么还是来了？你不是确信我已经死了吗？不是现在活得很好，睡得很安稳嘛。”  
“带土，回家吧。”  
“已经太迟了。波风水门，我现在还没有杀你，只是想确证一件事，是那个已经死了的少年的愚蠢。”  
“和我回家！”男人浑身是伤的狼狈样子，却还是拿出长辈的气势教训他。可惜这些都已经没用了，他才不会再在意这些吓小孩子的把戏。  
“我来拿回我早就该拿的，属于我的东西。”  
宇智波带土开始扯波风水门的裤子，他甚至没有完全褪下，只是把裤子连着内裤一起草率的拖到膝盖。波风水门被他的行为惊得愣了一瞬，马上又反抗着要踢他。  
宇智波带土覆在男人身上压住不断蹬动的双腿，停住了迟迟没有动作，他只是冷冷的瞪着波风水门澄澈的蓝眸，而男人也毫无惧色的与他对视。死寂在空气中蔓延，男人也停止了毫无意义的挣动。宇智波带土嗤笑一声，波风水门永远在和他的争执上无条件退让，当然以不波及到其他人为前提。一个拙劣的监护人，只会溺爱调皮的小子。  
他伸出右手，抚上男人的阴茎，开始撸动。他用力很重，绝对不好受的疼痛，完全不是能让人硬起来的力道。他看到波风水门满是伤痕和尘土的脸又变得更加苍白，冷汗从额角缓慢的流下。  
宇智波带土感受到掌中之物的热度和变化，也微微愣了。可波风水门看着他，目光里没有愤恨也没有责怪，他竟然露出当年抓包他偷吃冰淇淋太多肚子疼时的神情，问道：“为什么？”  
一脸的关怀和圣洁，真令人恶心。  
可他还是忍不住改变了预先计划，停下动作又抚上面前人的鬓侧，将金色汗湿的头发拨开，俯身贴近了他的耳朵，“我给你一个机会。”他们两人现在衣衫凌乱的半裸着贴在一起，可宇智波带土的口吻不带一丝情色意味，庄重得像是诺言。  
他的唇移到他的嘴角，而波风水门，侧过头避开他的唇，绝望的闭上了眼睛。  
再明显不过的拒绝。  
于是宇智波带土把他们两个的裤子都踹到了远处。  
波风水门的嘴被塞满宇智波带土脱下来的袖子之前只来得及说了一句话，“没能保护好你，真对不起。唔....”  
你不知道我臆想过多少次，这个场景，在家里的床铺上，你换好的崭新的白色床单，有你的味道和洗衣液的清香，阳光洒进来，暖洋洋的，但是都没有你的身上温暖，没有你的笑容明亮。  
可这里一片漆黑，血和污秽铺满了冰冷的水泥地，波风水门的背已经擦破了，浑身尘土和血渍，面色死灰。  
当他渴慕已久的梦幻真正得到的时候，其实他早已失去了他的梦。  
他俯下身熟练的舔吮起身下人的玉茎，小心的收起牙齿，一口就将之吞到深处顶着喉咙，他因为宇智波斑的粗暴呕吐过无数次，甚至有几次被自己的口水呛昏，又被打醒。可这个人不同，他从条件反射的呕吐感中得到一丝扭曲狰狞的快意。他爱他身上的每一个部分，他曾经只要感知到这个男人的存在就能安心。  
他想曾经有个少年多么愚蠢，只要身下人勾勾手指，就愿意毫不犹豫的为他去死。  
他卖力的来回吸吮着，双手不忘富有技巧的揉搓两个小球，轻按脆弱的会阴。男人迅速的在他口中胀大硬挺，沾满了透明的液体，他退出的时候还轻轻用舌尖在马眼上打旋。  
这都是宇智波斑教会他的，为此他没少被打得满嘴是血。宇智波斑征服他的同时教他感同身受征服世界的手段，而他愚蠢的养父，只知道把孩子当做没断奶的婴儿保护起来，放置在黑暗遮蔽不到的阳光下。他在意的只有睡前不能吃糖、洗完澡要把头发擦干这种鸡毛蒜皮的琐事。  
不，现在不是想那些没用的过去的时候。宇智波带土摇了摇头，把那人傻气的灿烂笑容和老妈子式的唠叨从脑中驱赶出去。  
身下的男人剧烈颤抖，他的双腿挣动得太过分令宇智波带土甚至想要掰断它，嘴唇也被自己咬得鲜血淋漓。他紧闭的双眼不知何时又睁开，现在正凝视着自己，满含悲悯和责问。  
“即使是我也会有感觉吗？”说着宇智波带土轻轻弹了弹直立的物什。  
“嗯...唔....”波风水门急切的想要说些什么，但宇智波带土完全不想听。  
他把手伸到自己后面抽插起来，动作粗暴更甚刚才，他快速的插入三根手指，搅动一阵后抽出时已经沾上了血丝。  
他摸到自己身边的m1911a1，将保险拉开，对着窗户开了一枪，没有装消音器的枪声震痛耳膜，钢化玻璃呯的一声全部碎裂，呼啸的风汹涌着卷进了室内。  
宇智波带土笑了起来，因为他发现身下人的老二竟然还很精神。  
于是他把枪桶伸向自己的后穴，身下人突然疯狂的开始挣扎，他快要压不住这个男人。不住的摇头，把头都快晃断了。像浮冰的悄然碎裂，神情第一次出现不知所措的焦急。  
“别再挣你的手，你已经在铐子上划破一条血管了。我现在没空给你止血。”  
男人听到他的话把手努力的往上蹭了蹭，换了一块和金属相贴的皮肤，但那澄澈蓝眸里的担忧和关切都快要溢出来了。  
你的温柔真是太残忍了，水门。  
他不去看那双眼睛，继续着自己的事，把枪管捅进自己的后穴中，这次的撕裂不是手指可比，他又粗暴的搅动几下后，拔出枪时，血开始小股的流出。  
他把枪也扔掉了。  
他把一切都扔掉了，隐藏自身的遮蔽物，不离身的凶器，只是为了拥抱这个男人。  
他坐上去的时候血液起到了很好的润滑作用，撕裂的剧痛也来得很及时，不然他想他一定会忍不住立刻被身下人插得勃起，像是对着特定对象发情的兽类。  
他几乎没有停顿就开始上下摆动，后穴抽搐收缩着绞紧男人的东西，他避开自己的前列腺，专心观察着男人的神情变化。  
他能感觉到那东西又胀大了，变得更加坚硬，甚至能感受到青筋的纹路，可男人的表情不曾变化，始终视死如归的紧闭双眼，一副忍耐的神色。  
只是眼泪缓缓地淌到地上。  
“这么多年了，我从来没见过你流泪。”宇智波带土愣了一瞬，吮去了水痕，“这算什么？愧疚吗？”  
“还是怕强奸未成年被抓进牢里呢？”他都想佩服自己这时还能冒出来的滑稽幽默感。  
宇智波带土俯身吻上波风水门的唇，他的吻很温柔，与这一切都不符，而那人竟然没有咬断他的舌头，而是同样温柔的回应他，这反应惹恼了宇智波带土，使他错觉自己始终是那个任性胡闹的孩子，他不过是在宠溺那个怪他偏心卡卡西的爱闹的孩子而已。  
于是他转变了策略。  
“你操得我太爽了，”他能感受到身下人突然变得僵硬紧绷的肌肉，他们都浑身浸在欲望的蜜油中，黏稠得令人窒息般的舒适，于是他要在枯柴堆上扔一根点燃的火炬：  
“父亲。”  
话音未落他便开始快速的起伏着，和之前的节奏完全不同，他每一下都力道恰好的深深插入又抽出，控制着身体里的那东西顶弄自己体内特殊的那点，受到刺激的后穴便痉挛着反复的裹缠吸吮坚硬的柱体。两个人的体液都混进血中融为一体的流出挤回，在激烈动作的穴口打出浅红色的血沫。  
“老师，啊，我要....要被你，操死了。”宇智波带土口中呻吟得勾魂摄魄，带上了被快感冲晕的气音和绵软黏腻的餍足。他脖颈高高仰起划出优美又性感的弧度，汗水从下颌锋利的线条最下端滴落在波风水门的胸膛上。任谁都只会觉得香艳淫荡，但这一切在波风水门眼中恍若不见，他被那双黑眸中的寒意摄住动弹不得，那双眼中没有泪，也没有一丝情欲沉浸与浑浊涣散。那样明锐如刀刃的眼神，他知道宇智波带土一直拥有但是小心藏在健气的笑容下，因为他的男孩那么善良不忍心伤害任何人，即使只是露出个不友善的表情。而现在黑白分明的瞳孔中布满细细的血丝，把那深不见底的黑瞳都衬成血色。他看的太仔细了，他甚至发现宇智波带土眼睑下的皮肤都隐隐透出密密麻麻的小红点，他知道那是因为毛细血管破裂的缘故。  
“你就这样恨我吗？”可波风水门已经没办法说话，那些话刺痛了他，他们彼此都心知肚明。他接下来是不是也要喊他“前辈”、“长官”？他们的关系真是从一开始就缠绕得乱糟糟的。  
他不知道从哪一步做错了，或许他应该从一开始就没收男孩手里的刀刃，或许他应该教会他持刀者无法逃避杀人的罪孽，他不应该自负到以为自己可以做这柄绝世利刃的保护鞘，他不该到了这个年纪还把所有的天真都寄托在男孩身上，希望他可以一生只为心中的正义拔刀，逃脱良心的责难。他只是希望他能一直笨拙着天真下去。  
身下的快感源源不断传来，比什么都令波风水门痛不欲生，提醒着他，这都是你的错，你没有保护好他，都是你的失职，让你的少年经历了地狱又复生成了恶魔。  
可是他被堵住的嘴说不出话，只能注视着那双黑眸。  
很多年以后，宇智波带土远离了他的少年时代，终于明白了波风水门那时眼神的真正含义，可是一切都太迟了，逝去的永远无法挽回，无法弥补也不能原谅。  
可当时他只是因为不想看见那双蓝眸刺眼的光明，就挖出了它们，身下人剧烈的颤抖。  
这个人太令他发疯。  
宇智波带土解开了塞嘴的布条。  
他突然很想听听那个人的声音，恐惧追上了他，令他也不知所谓的颤抖。  
只是想听听他的声音，说些什么都好，就算是责骂，不，他很想听他亲自说，我收养你只是利用而已。想听他破口大骂，改不了本性的宇智波，变态，神经病。废物，没用的小孩，活该去死，真恶心的怪物。  
可那个男人从来没有说过这类的话，宇智波带土突然心里有些慌乱，他一直坚信着的，决不能是错误的，不然追随着信念行走至今的自己，又算是什么呢？  
身下人没有怒骂也没有求饶，他只是压抑着颤抖尽量平静的开口：“带土，你听我说，宇智波斑，他在骗你。他抓小孩子洗脑训练成战争兵器。”  
宇智波带土看着他，还在有一下没一下的抚摸身下人赤裸的胸膛。“你和他又有什么区别呢？”  
“什么？”  
“你不过比他更伪善，更道貌岸然罢了。”  
“对不起。”波风水门知道解释已经失去了意义，这个人现在已经坠入了疯狂，根本听不进任何辩解。  
“波风水门，我对你来说，到底是什么呢？”  
他没有想过，在多年后，对着那个他所仇恨和纯粹互相利用的宇智波斑，他也问出了同样的话。  
那个狂傲一世的男人没有回答，但是这个将他养大的男人回答了他，一个最完美也是他最不想听到的答案。  
“带土，我爱你，我一直把你当作我亲生的....”  
他的匕首插进了男人的胸膛，男人的阴茎还硬在他后面没有拔出来。  
他就是突然进行不下去了，这场他在地狱里幻想了无数次的肆意报复，在每个想死的时刻给他活下去的渴望，在他每次咬着牙被宇智波斑折磨得昏过去又痛醒过来的时刻，他就会想到波风水门，你在哪里？你不是说时刻会保护我的吗？  
骗子。他咬牙切齿的思念着男人的脸，想得发疯的痛。如果这不是仇恨，又有什么执念能够比仇恨更坚韧？  
可幻想过无数次的报复的快意迟迟未来到，甚至连带着被宇智波斑调教出来的对欲望和鲜血的嗜迷都迟缓了，波风水门的眼神令他突然像个几岁大的孩子一样想要个拥抱和额头上的晚安吻。  
该死的，都是这个男人的错！  
他的力道精准，插进了心脏，于是血液顺着凹槽喷涌而出，身下人一瞬间失去了所有力气。他本来准备了无数的折磨和刑罚，要让他把琳遭受的，自己经历的都好好体验一遍。让他感受什么是真正的痛楚，可他见到这个男人就什么都忘了，仇恨愤怒都变得没有了戾气，他甚至诡异的想要原谅。在看到男人柔软的眼神时，他彻底丢盔卸甲，不受自己驱使的想要放他走，和他一起离开，回到过去，回到什么都不知道的过去，回到一切未发生的时候。  
那时，只要在波风水门的身边，他便感到黑暗仓皇逃匿，心底充满了暖融融的力量与希望。  
他甚至不再能想象出男人受辱的样子，他一直都那么金灿灿的散发着光芒，宇智波带土想连地狱都会颤抖着躲避他，被他炙烤得狼狈逃窜。  
果然如此，我是没办法把你脱下地狱的。即使是死，你也只是波风水门罢了。这种既无血缘又无姓氏的亲密关系，到底又算得了什么。  
他扔掉了匕首，紧紧搂着身下的人，感受到温度在那人身体里慢慢流失，男人费力的抬起了手，张开了唇，可那手猝然落下，嘴也无声僵直，于是宇智波带土不知道他最后是想要触摸他的哪里，想要说什么话，而他已经无法思考任何事了。  
他在男人身上把自己蜷成很小的一团，把脸贴在男人的颈侧。生平最痛彻心扉的嚎啕大哭，此前此后他此生都没有再如此崩溃过。像是失去了整个世界的孩子，像是弄碎了最珍贵的宝物的幼龙。他只能在灵魂已干涸的躯壳旁，任地狱般的哀痛吞噬自己。

不知过了多久，门砰的一声被踹倒，“滚出来做正事了，小鬼。”宇智波斑倚在只剩下门框的墙上，斜睨着他。  
“知道了。”宇智波带土的声音冰冷，仿佛刚才那个失态的人不曾存在过。  
他在血泊中站起身，全身没有任何知觉，走向赐予他噩梦的罪魁祸首。  
啊，他已经走在通往天堂的地狱之路上，一去不能回头。

回过神来，警局里已经一片狼藉。  
旗木卡卡西离他最近，鼻青脸肿，挂着彩，显得他纯粹担忧这个暴起者的神情有些滑稽。把他按在地上拧着另一边肩膀的是那个黄发小子，漂亮澄明的蓝色眼眸和某人很相似。  
抬起头还有很多他不认识的人看上去都乱糟糟的，一个二十出头的年轻人尤其严重，他认得出来那左脸上的紫红应该是自己打的，是熟悉的力道和拳印，他活动了一下被手铐拷在身前的双手，左手果然有一点酸涩感。  
而所有人都用恐惧又警惕的眼神望着自己，旗木卡卡西除外。圈子的最外围有三个人在持枪瞄准，他知道身后视线死角还有一个狙击手时刻待命。  
即使囚笼里的老虎也是吃人的，即使把它饲养到老死也不会改变的戾性。所以他不知道为什么旗木卡卡西有如此大的权力能保下他的性命，或者说有何必要做这一切。  
旗木卡卡西永远是最先反应过来的，“阿飞，你恢复了么，没吓到吧。”说着还摸了摸他的头，于是他瞬间明白这是对待一个白痴或幼儿的态度。  
“旗木督查，你是在叫谁呢？”他的声音没有起伏，也没有挣扎的躺在地上。  
卡卡西脑海中蹦出的第一个念头竟然是，“红豆糕，早知道答应走之前就让他吃一口好了。”  
于是卡卡西也没再问一句话，随便将人从地上扯了起来。解开手铐，将他双手在身后用制式手铐扣好，将黑色不透光的头套系紧。阿飞不喜欢的一切，现在都没有顾忌了。如果是这个人，怎么样都无所谓吧。只是如果不是自己心软，也不会发生今天的事了。  
真是一直在做，令人感到抱歉的事。

“这次的意外...”  
“啊，毕竟是因为新人而起，就先保留观察吧。”  
“真是太抱歉了。”  
“我才应该说道歉的话，因为前几次来他都那个样子，警惕不够哈哈。”鸣人还在帮他圆场，但他已经羞愧得不知说些什么。  
“谢谢你，鸣人。”  
“下周见，卡卡西前辈。”  
“再见。”

回去的车上死一样沉默。带土恢复了有记忆的人格，这令卡卡西欢喜也令他慌张。毕竟他还没有做好准备面对这个带土。但他开车的手仍然稳稳的放在方向盘上。  
“要听首歌么？”他试探着先开口。  
而宇智波带土冷冷的扭头，卡卡西想象着面罩下一定是个嘲讽的笑容：“所以这是遗传基因的强大吗？人都是我杀的，你在愧疚什么？自作多情啊，旗木督查。”  
“我已经辞职了，目前是你的监护人。”  
“那你快死了，毕竟杀监护人这种事，我已经，熟能生巧。”  
“带土！”  
“我所做的一切，是死亡都无法抹去的，你自己心里清楚，你在徒劳的挽留什么，卡卡西？已经没有必要也不能补救了。”  
“留下吧，黑暗不会没有尽头。”  
“可杀戮和仇恨只有死亡才能消解，其他人不会像你一样愚蠢的无条件原谅，留着一个众矢之的迟早会害死你。当然，如果你无所谓的话，我也无所谓活着还是死去。”  
卡卡西没有回答，他只是一如往常的开着车，向家的方向一路奔驰。

Tbc.


End file.
